


Vampires in Cardiff

by sauciemel



Series: Choices/Vampires of Cardiff [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seems normal in Cardiff that is until Ianto meets a strange person and his life changes. But when all is revealed it’s not just Ianto’s live that has changed it could be everyone’s. Jack has to call the Doctor for help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires in Cardiff

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of 2 Part Story 
> 
> Sequel to Choices

Jack was sat in the hub, the last few months had been quiet, and the Rift was behaving itself. There had been no word from the Doctor either, so he spent his time fiddling around with his Vortex Manipulator. 

The Doctor hadn’t scrambled it this time; he had let it be, so Jack had use of it, not to Time Travel just to teleport.

Gwen came in. “Morning Jack, you still fiddling with that thing?”

“Just giving it a sort of MOT”

“I don’t know men and their toys, is Ianto in yet?”

Jack shook his head. 

“Oh not like him to be late.”

Jack glanced at the time, 7.45am; Ianto was normally here bang on 7.30am. “Must be a problem at home, why don’t you ring him.”

“Ok.”

Gwen pulled out her phone.

\---

Ianto opened his eyes, his head hurt. His mouth was dry. He tried to move but couldn’t.

“He is awake Sire.”

Ianto looked to his side, there were two men, and a woman, and then he remembered the night before.

One of the men walked to him. He ran his finger down Ianto’s chest. It was then Ianto realised he was naked. He gulped.

Ianto heard a rustling noise. 

“Would you like a drink?”

“Actually I would am parched.” Ianto croaked.

Then man lifted a golden goblet to his lips. “Just a sip.” 

Ianto nodded. He couldn’t smell anything from the goblet, he just hoped it wasn’t poison, then he sipped, it was warm, thick and tasted of iron, then he realised what it was. Before he had time to spit it out then man clamped his hand across Ianto’s mouth and nose and he had no choice but to swallow the blood.

Ianto felt it burn as it coursed down his throat and into his body.

“He is ready for you Sire.” the man backed away.

Then a woman, with long flowing black hair that lay across her breasts. 

She was naked and came walking towards Ianto.

She trailed a finger across Ianto; his skin tingled at her touch. “You belong to us now.” she whispered then he saw her fangs. 

“Yes Mistress” Ianto closed his eyes as he felt the sharp pain in his neck.

\---

“Just keeps going to his answer phone, maybe he pulled last night?”

Jack looked at Gwen. “Maybe, why don’t I go…..” at that moment Ianto came walking in.

“Sorry am late” then he produce three coffees and pastries.

“If you’re gonna bring food and coffee like that when you’re late, you should be late more often” Gwen said as she devoured the coffee, 

Ianto had said it was a new blend and it was from that new coffee place that had just opened.

“Well I will have to go there more often” Gwen licked her fingers after eating her pastry. 

“Well I think it tastes vile.” Jack had said when he took a taste.

“Well if you don’t want it…..”

“Help yourself Gwen” Jack pushed it across.

“You ok Ianto, you look a bit pale?”

“Hang over.”

“Ah you should know better than to go partying on a work night.” Gwen smiled.

“I will remember that.”

\---

The next couple of weeks past as quiet as ever, 

Jack was getting bored, he knew it was good that the earth was safe when it was quiet but for him it seemed like it was the calm before the storm.

Ianto had been bringing the coffee in for himself and Gwen every day, 

Jack had passed as he didn’t like the taste, but it seemed Gwen and Ianto couldn’t get enough.

\---

**That morning…**

“So what you up to at the weekend Ianto, you and Jack going out?” Gwen teased

“Actually I am meeting up with Alex.”

“Oooo and who is Alex?”

Jack looked at Ianto, waiting for the answer

“Just someone I have been seeing for a couple of weeks.”

“When were you gonna tell us?” Jack hadn’t meant for it to come out in the tone it did.

“It’s none of your business Jack, it’s not like we were serious.” Ianto scowled at Jack.

Jack had thought they were getting serious. “Ok, well I hope you and Alex enjoy yourselves but for now back to work.”

Ianto nodded.

Gwen walked over to Jack, “It’s probably a fling or an attempt to make you jealous.”

“Gwen leave it be, it’s up to Ianto what he does in his private time, now work.”

“Yes boss.”

Jack watched as his two friends left to go about their morning.

\---

Ianto went home late that night; he opened the door to his flat. Then he saw the three shadows. He immediately dropped to his knees. “Mistress.” 

“You have done good Ianto; tell me is the Cooper woman ready?”

“I have given her what you told me to”

“Good, so we have at least 100 ready, we need to make our move soon.”

\---

Gwen was sat on the couch in her and Rhys’ flat. 

“So what you up to tonight?”

“Just off out with some of the lads, you sure you don’t want to come.”

“Na, am happy here with my coffee, pizza and DVD”

“You need to lay off that coffee for a while love. I don’t know how you can drink it, it tastes bloody awful”

“Not to me, now you go, have a good night.” 

Rhys leant in and kissed his wife. “Night won’t be too late.”

“Rhys see you tomorrow.”

Gwen heard the door shut. Then a few moments later a knock.

“Oh you idiot you forget your wallet.” she got up and opened the door.

“Follow me.” 

Gwen nodded.

\---

Jack woke up, his head hurt, then he rolled and fell of the couch he had in his office. Then he opened his eyes, he looked at the empty bottle of Jack Daniels on the floor, why had he let Ianto get to him. He had drank himself into a stupor and passed out. 

Jack dragged himself up and to the bathroom and showered. Then his mobile went off.

Jack stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

“Hello?”

_“Jack, oh god Jack,”_

“Rhys, is that you?”

_“Yeah, is Gwen there?”_

“No, no one is here Rhys it’s Saturday”

_“I think something has happened to her Jack”_

“Why do you say that?”

_“I just got back from a lads night and the flat door was wide open.”_

“So, she might have popped to the shop or to a neighbour.”

_“No Jack, the pizza and the coffee she was eating and drinking is still on the table untouched.”_

“Ok, give me twenty and I will be over.”

Jack grabbed his clean clothes. He rang Ianto.

Straight to voice mail. “Ianto, sorry to disturb you but Rhys thinks something has happened to Gwen call me when you get this,” Jack flipped it shut and headed for Gwen’s.

\---

Jack got there, he scanned for signs of aliens, nothing. “Well it’s not alien,”

Then Gwen walked in.

“Where the hell have you been?”

“Sorry, got a call of one of the girls from the station, she fancied a girls night.”

“The door was wide open.”

“Oops, mustn’t have closed it properly, what you doing here Jack?”

“Leaving now.” Jack looked at Gwen; she looked different in some way. “Oh you had better ring Ianto and tell him you’re ok.”

“Oh I saw him before, and Alex.”

“Really? Ok. See you on Monday.”

\---

Jack walked back to the hub, past the little coffee shop that always seemed to have a queue. Then he noticed one thing, they were all women. This man past. “Don’t know what they’re putting in that coffee of theirs but my missus has become a right bitch since she started drinking it.” then walked off.

“Mmm, maybe I should get some and run some tests on it” Jack headed for the queue.

Ianto was sat at one of the tables when he noticed Jack walking towards the shop. 

Alex was sat beside him. “Leave him, let him get his sample.” 

Ianto just nodded.

\---

Jack sat in the lab waiting for the results, 

Ianto came in.

“What you here for, I told you and Gwen to take the weekend off.” Jack looked at Ianto, he looked like crap.

“Jack, I can’t fight it for long you have to stop them.”

“Who?” Jack was on his feet now.

“You wouldn’t believe me, but it’s the coffee shop.”

“What about it.”

“They are…. There is something in it…. Must stop them Jack.”

“Who?”

“The Vampires.”

Ianto passed out, and then Jack noticed the marks on his neck. “Oh you have got to be shitting me, Vampires!!” Jack held Ianto. 

Then the machine bleeped. 

He lay Ianto down carefully then went to the machine.

He looked at the readings, normal ingredients, then there were two that jumped out at him, one was something he had no idea what it was, the other was O- blood.

“They are making people drink blood.” Jack looked down at Ianto. He picked him up and lay him on the bed. He strapped him down. “Sorry for this.” Jack picked up a new syringe and needle and took a blood sample from Ianto. He knew Ianto was A+ he sat and waited for the results. 

The machine bleeped again, he read the readings.

“Oh god” A+ and O- were his results.

Then Ianto opened his eyes. “Jack lock me up, please, I don’t want to become like them, please.”

“Ianto, where are they?”

“Everywhere Jack, The Doctor, get the Doctor.” then he passed out again.

Jack took his phone out did he dare. Jack dialed the number

_“Hello?”_

“Doctor, its Jack, we have a problem.”

_“Don’t you ever ring just to chat, it’s always a problem.”_

“Doctor, we have Vampires roaming around Cardiff”

_“Vampires, real ones?”_

“Doctor,”

_“Ok am on my way,”_

Jack shut his phone and sighed, he hoped the Doctor could help

\---

A few minutes later, the TARDIS appeared in the hub. The Doctor and Rose came out laughing. The Doctor stopped the moment he saw the look on Jack’s face.

“Ok what has happened?”

Jack told him about the blood in the coffee, the way Ianto was behaving and what he had said, then that he had O- and A+ blood.

“That’s not good, and how come it’s affecting Ianto. You said all the customers were female?”

“I don’t know.”

“I think I need to take a closer look at Mr Jones.”

The Doctor and Jack took Ianto on board the TARDIS. The Doctor ran his tests. Then he drew up his conclusions.

“Right, Ianto is under the thrall of a Mistress by the looks it. He had two puncture marks on his neck.” The Doctor pointed. “Ianto did you drink blood?”

He nodded.

“Ok, right, I need some bags of A+ blood, don’t worry Ianto I will have you feeling better soon.” the Doctor then beckoned Jack to follow him.

“It is vampires, but the species not the Movie ones, they come from the planet Carpathia, they are a long way from home, why are they here?”

“Doctor, can you really help him?”

“What, oh yes, just need to get rid of the blood that’s in him and replace it, easy. Sorry, he will be fine, like the old Ianto that you love.”

“Doctor, what about all the others drinking that coffee?”

“I am on that, I just need to sort Ianto out and then I shall pay this Mistress a visit.”

\---

Alex was sat in the coffee shop. Ianto was late, he was never late. His Mistress would be most unhappy. Then he watched as a skinny man and a blond haired woman came bounding towards the shop.

“Hello, I am from environmental health, I am here to shut you down due to … erm rats in the kitchen.”

There was a shrill of screams then the place emptied. “See told you that would work.”

Alex rose from his chair. “Who are you?”

“Ah yes introductions, I’m the Doctor and this is Rose, say hello Rose.”

“Hello.”

“We don’t need a Doctor.”

“Ah well you see my friend does, you might know him Ianto Jones? Mm ah by the look on your face you do.”

“What of it?”

“Well I know he has been infected by a Vampire, from the planet Carpathia.”

“You know of us?”

“Yup” the Doctor popped the p, “Now where is your mistress?”

“I will never tell you.”

“Ok, well then, how about if I inform the Shadow Proclamation that you are here eh, I am sure they would like to know why you are infecting a level 5 planet.” 

“You wouldn’t?”

“Try me!” the Doctor looked at the man.

“I…”

“Alex.” came a female’s voice.

“Mistress.”

“You may leave.” she waved her hand. 

“Ah so you’re the mistress eh, bit parky outside you may want to put some clothes on.”

The woman just stared; she stood there naked, her long raven hair covering her breasts. 

“No, ok. Right, I want to know why you are here.”

“Who are you to question me?”

“I’m the Doctor, I am this planets protector.”

“And the Protector of Time.”

“And that too, thank you Rose.”

“Protector of time, that is a story.”

“Ah heard of the Keeper of the Keys have we?”

“That is a story told only on one planet, a planet that is long since gone.”

“Gallifrey I know.”

“You are a child of Gallifrey?”

“I am, but back to the point, you are trespassing on this planet, now I am a reasonable person, you get one chance, leave. The people you have infected with the coffee will return to normal, you can leave go to another place. But not here.”

“Why should I?”

“Because you are breaking so many rules, now I could stop you, but why should I stop the Shadow Proclamation from having their fun, eh, tell me that.”

“You are nothing, you will be turned.” the woman raised her hand.

The Doctor then pulled his sonic screwdriver out. He pressed the switch then pointed it at her.

The woman froze.

“Ah, you see. So what do you say, leave and never return. I will keep schtum?”

“You wouldn’t Doctor?”

“Oh I would.” the Doctor looked deep into the woman’s eyes.

“We shall leave.”

“Good choice, if I learn of you being within 100 billion miles of this planet I will hunt you down. You hear me?”

The woman nodded. 

“You have one hour to gather your kinsmen and then leave.”

The woman nodded then the Doctor and Rose left.

\---

“Doctor, why was she scared of the Sonic?”

“They have actual iron particles in their blood, I could have made the iron expand and kill them.”

“Doctor.”

“I said could, I wouldn’t though, but she didn’t know that, come on lets go see how Gwen and Ianto are.”

\---

Ianto was sat up having a cup of tea. 

“Feeling better I see?”

“Yes Doctor, thank you.”

“That’s fine, how is Gwen?”

“She has a bad headache but apart from that she is fine.”

“Good, a few people will have headaches for a while.”

“So they won’t come back?”

“No, but me and Rose are off, places to go, People to meet.”

“Planets to save” Rose chipped in.

“You two look different.” Ianto smiled.

“Really?” the Doctor and Rose looked at each other.

“Just a glow about you.”

“Ah that’s just the background radiation.” the Doctor winked.

\---

Ianto and Jack stood and waved the Doctor off.

“Don’t stay away too long Doctor, Rose.”

“Don’t worry we won’t.” the Doctor closed the door.

“So where now?”

“Anywhere and everywhere Rose.” the Doctor grabbed Rose’s hand and led her to the console and to their next adventure

**_THE END_ **


End file.
